


Magnus\Alec || Dance AU

by mangobango2



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, Hip Hop, Love, M/M, Malec Week 2016, Passion, Video, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangobango2/pseuds/mangobango2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello my dear)) in honor of a MalecWeek my little AU vid. I hope you enjoy;))<br/>AU Sammary: Alec - ballet dancer, Magnus  - hip-hop dancer. Both  very passionate about dance. But Magnus' dad  don't think the dance good option for own son. Alec and Magnus trying to prove otherwise and of course fall in love)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnus\Alec || Dance AU

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, please subscribe on my YouTube channel https://www.youtube.com/user/95kotu  
> and Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mangobango2  
> XOXOXOXO


End file.
